


Day 21: Rookie

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeu vidéo peut vous énerver tellement que vous en deviendriez dingue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh la la, j'ai galéré pour celui-ci.
> 
> J'avais d'abord voulu faire un parallèle avec un AU de ma composition, où Jack et sa soeur s'installent sur Berk et se familiarisent avec les dragons, etc... mais à mi-chemin, je me suis rendue compte que j'allais droit dans le mur, alors voilà ce qui m'a servi de bouée de sauvetage...
> 
> Et c'est inspiré de mon expérience personnelle. Je joue actuellement sur un serveur Minecraft avec des grades, et pour les passer, c'est juste l'enfer...

_Je déteste ce jeu !

_Hiccup, ne t'énerves pas...

_Non ! J'ai passé mon week-end à farmer les mobs pour revendre mon expérience et mes items contre de l'or, et un petit crétin me vole le terrain dont j'avais besoin, juste sous mon nez ?!

L'auburn avait un tempérament assez calme et collecté en temps normal, mais il y avait des choses qui pouvaient le mettre en rogne. En l'occurence, sacrifier son week-end pour un jeu vidéo afin d'atteindre son but et de voir ledit but chipper juste sous son nez par un autre joueur. Jack posa ses mains sur ses épaules, massant doucement dans sa nuque.

_Je sais, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas grave...

_Je ne veux plus de ce grade, Jack... il y a des joueurs qui passent de « Bleu » à « Propriétaire » en une journée et moi... moi je l'ai depuis des semaines parce que je ne joue pas tout le temps...

_C'est vrai qu'appeler le grade le plus bas « Bleu » est un peu insultant.

_ « Un peu » est l'euphémisme de l'année !

Jack passa ses bras sur les épaules de l'auburn, callant sa tête contre celle de l'autre.

_Et si je te prêtais de mon argent ? Tu pourrais acheter la parcelle à côté de la mienne, comme ça, on sera ensemble dans ce jeu aussi...

Hiccup tourna la tête et fixa les yeux bleus de l'autre garçon. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais à quelques reprises en regardant son écran, puis il sourit en hochant la tête.

_OK, on va faire ça. Je te rembourserais après.

_Rien ne presse, je suis plus riche que toi de toute façon.

_Remue le couteau dans la plaie, c'est trop gentil...

L'argenté le serra aux épaules et embrassa sa joue et son oreille.

_Je peux remuer autre chose dans ta chair, tu le sais, non ?

L'auburn lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, puis lui fit un regard désapprobateur, qui ne refroidi en rien l'argenté.

_On va faire comme on a dit, et ensuite... je te traine de force jusqu'à ce lit s'il le faut...

L'auburn se retourna dans sa chaise de bureau et prit la main de son petit ami, mordillant un de ses doigts en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me trainer...


End file.
